Diosa Girl
by docsangel
Summary: The new girl at Diosa catches Quinn's eye. Will she just scratch an itch or will she be the one to tame the beast?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Walking into Disoa, for my first night, I see Lyla behind the desk already and Nero hugging the woman he introduced me to yesterday as Gemma. I walk over to Lyla and ask "Where do you want me?" She smiles and says "Just hang out. There are going to be some guys come in that are Nero's partners, the SONS. They should be here soon. They are top priority." she tells me and I nod. I look around and see a man sitting on one of the couches and I walk over and sit down. "Hey handsome. You look a little lonely." he says. "Um, yeah. I guess." he says shyly. "This your first time here?" I ask. "That obvious?" he asks. "It's okay." I say and I lean closer. "My first day here too. Why don't you let me take you to a room and help you relax a little." I tell him. He looks at me and says "Yeah. Okay." We stand and I lead him to one of the rooms.

Once inside the room, I lead him to the bed and tell him to take his shirt off and lay on his stomach. He does as I ask and I turn on a little music. I move to straddle him and start rubbing his back and working the knots out of his muscles and when I'm done, he turns over and I am straddling him and I can feel his hard member against my core. I move to start kissing on his neck and he says "Just suck me off." I nod and move to do as he asks. I start the blow job and he says "I want to cum on your tits." He moves to sit on the side of the bed and I get on my knees and go back to sucking him off. He starts moaning and I start to massage his balls and feel them start to tighten. He pulls out and cums on my tits like he wanted. "Damn. That was good baby." he says as I stand and start to clean myself up. "Thanks. Just pay Lyla on your way out." I say and he nods as he walks out the door and I can't help but roll my eyes.

After getting cleaned off and rinse out my mouth with mouthwash, I head out to the main room again. I walk over to Lyla and she says "That was quick." I smirk and say "I'm good at what I do." and we both start laughing. I look around and see another man sitting at the bar, alone. I walk over and after talking to him for a few minutes, like the one before, I lead him to a room and this one actually wants to fuck. Laying him on his back, I put the condom on him and move to straddle him. I ride him and his dick is not that big but he will tip well if he thinks I'm enjoying it. I toss my head back and his hands are on my hips as he's thrusting up into me and I moan like it feels so good. "Fuck baby, I won't last much longer." he moans. "Cum for me baby. Show me I can make that big cock cum." I rasp in his ear and he grunts as he releases himself into the condom. He kisses my cheek and heads out to the main room to pay Lyla and I get myself cleaned up. I sigh because I didn't even get off.

Heading back out to the main room, I walk over to Lyla to check in and while I'm talking to her, a man walks up. He's wearing a SONS kutte and he's tall, broad, with long hair and a beanie and sexy as hell. I look at him and say "Hi there." he smirks and looks me up and down and asks "You new?" I nod and say "My first night." He smirks even more and looks ta Lyla and says "She's booked for the night." before taking my hand and leading me to a room and I hear Lyla laughing behind me.

He leads me to a room and as we walk in, he pins me to the wall and I feel his lips on mine and it takes my breath away. His lips move down to my neck and I can't help the moan that comes from my mouth. I push him away a little and say "Sit on the bed." He nods and sits on the side of the bed and starts taking off his boots while I put on some music. I walk over to the bed and he pulls me between his legs and I move to straddle him as his lips find mine again. I push him to lay back and he moves up farther onto the bed while I help him remove his pants since he's already taken off his boots, kutte and shirt.

I stand next to the bed while he's laying there watching me and stroking his already hard cock. I strip down to my panties and bra and move to the bed, between his legs and lean down to take his impressive member into my mouth and hear his breathing hitch when I take him to the back of my throat. Sliding my lips up and down his member, his hands thread into my hair but doesn't try to control the pace, just enjoys is. "Come here little one." he says and I move to straddle him. I put the condom onto his hard cock and then lower myself onto his length and we both moan at the sensation. He's easily the biggest I've ever been with. I ride him as his hands are on my hips. One hand moves up behind my neck and he pulls me back down to kiss me. As he kisses me, I feel him start to thrust up into me from underneath and I moan into the kiss. I find my release on his member and he finds his right behind me.

I raise up and remove the condom before taking it to the trash can in the bathroom with him watching me. I walk back to the bed and he pulls me down and against his chest. "What's your name?" he asks. "Lorna." I say. "Quinn." he says. "Nice to meet you." I say and start laughing and he laughs with me and I feel him pull me closer. I look up at him and he kisses me softly and I say "You realize you booked me for the whole night, right?" He smirks and says "I'm nowhere near done with you." before hovering over me and kissing my neck and down to my chest. He sits up and puts on another condom and I feel him enter me slowly. Thrusting in and out over and over again, I find release after release before he finds his. After discarding the condom, he pulls me close and we fall asleep wrapped around each other.

Waking up the next morning, we dress and walk out to the main room together. He kisses me softly and says "See you later." I nod and he heads out the door. Lyla walks over as I watch him leave and she asks "You okay?" I laugh and say "Surprised I can walk." and she starts laughing. "He's a good one." she tells me. "He's a customer Lyla." I tell her. "Go home and get some rest. We'll see you tonight." she tells me and I do just that.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The next day, I walk into work and Lyla sees me. "Hey girlie." she says as she hugs me. "Hey Lyla." I say. "How are you feeling?" she asks. "A little sore but a good sore." I tell her and she starts laughing. I move to the back and start getting ready. I am in a pair of black lace bra and panties with an emerald green silk robe over it. I walk out to the main room and Nero opens the doors.

A little later, I am standing at the bar, talking to a customer and his hand is on my hip. I lean over and am whispering in his ear, flirting when the doors open and the SONS walk in. They walk up to the bar and the bartender hands them all beers and I can feel Quinn behind me. After a little bit of flirting with this guy, I ask "You want to move this to a private room?" He shakes his head and says "Nah. Just want the company." he tells me and I know that means I won't be making any money off this one but I just nod and go on flirting for a few.

After a while, and seeing that this is going nowhere with the guy, Lyla walks over and says "You've been requested in room three." I nod and tell the guy I'm talking to that I hope he has a great night. I walk to room three and open the door. Closing it, I lock the door and turn to see Quinn sitting on the bed. "Come here little one." he tells me and I walk closer to him. He pulls me between his legs and starts to untie my robe and I let him. He places soft kisses to my stomach and pulls me to straddle him as he kisses up my chest. As his lips hover over mine, he whispers "You're mine tonight." I don't say anything. I just kiss him softly and he deepens the kiss as he stands from the bed and turns to lay me down. He undresses and hovers over me, kissing me deeply. When we separate, he looks into my eyes and I just caress his face. "What do you want Quinn?" I ask. "To be inside that pussy." He says and I reach for the nightstand and grab a condom. Rolling it onto his hard member, I spread my legs more and feel him at my entrance. He kisses me as he enters me and he starts thrusting slowly to let me get used to him again. I kiss over to his ear and whisper "Fuck me Quinn. I need that hard cock." I rasp and he does just that. He starts to almost slam into me as soon as I find my release, he turns me over and he enters me again. His hands on my hips, fucking me hard and fast and I can barely form words. I find my release one more time before he finds his in the condom.

He gets up to dispose of the condom and when he comes back to the bed, I am up and looking for my panties and bra. "Where are you going?" he asks. I look back and smirk. "Thought I'd get you another beer. Give you a few minutes to rest up." I tell him and he shakes his head. "Come here little one." he tells me and I move to the bed and he pulls me down to lay next to him. Pulling me into his chest, I lay there a minute. I like being with Quinn. He gives it to me rough like I like but then he's gentle after. It's really confusing but at the same time, I like it. He tilts my chin up and I see him watching me. "You okay little one?" I smile softly and say "Yeah. Just enjoying the quiet for a minute." I tell him before he hovers over me for another round.

The next morning, I get up and dressed at the same time as Quinn. We walk out to the main room like the day before and he kisses me softly. "See you around little one." I nod and he heads out the door. I walk over to Lyla and she hands me my cut from the night and I look at it confused. "Everything okay?" she asks. "Yeah. I only had one client last night." I tell her. "Yeah, well he tipped well." she tells me and smirks. I am still a little confused when I walk out the door and head home.

Walking into the house, my cell phone rings. Looking at the caller ID it's my mother. "Hello mother." I say as I answer. "Lorna, where have you been? I've been calling you all morning." she says. "I was working. I just got home." I tell her. "Working? I don't think laying on your back for strange me, being their whore, is working Lorna. Are you not ashamed of the things you do? How can you look at yourself in the mirror?" she asks and I feel the tears start to fall. "I have to go mother." I say as I hang up and sob. I knew she didn't approve of what I do but it's my life. She wants me to be a housewife like her and do nothing but take care of the house and kids and my husband and I don't want that. Nothing will ever be good enough for her.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

That night, I head back into work and I am still in a funk. Lyla walks over and asks "You okay Lorna?" I smile softly and say "Yeah. Just had it out a little with my mom this morning. Stupid shit." I tell her. "Ah, mom doesn't approve of your career choices huh?" she asks. "Nope and makes sure I know what a disappointment I am." I tell her and she pats my shoulder. "Just try to enjoy yourself tonight." she tells me and I nod.

I walk to the bar to get a bottled water when the SONS walk in. "Hey guys." I say and they all nod their hellos. Quinn sits down in the seat closest to me and pulls me by the waist to him. I feel him nuzzle his nose against my neck and my fingers go into his hair. I don't say anything. I take his hand and lead him to one of the rooms. As we walk in, I lock the door and he moves to the bed and starts taking off his boots. I move to put on some music like I do every night and walk over to him. I move to straddle him and I don't say anything still. He starts kissing on my neck and I move him to lay down and I start undoing his pants. I pull them down his legs and off as well as his boxers. I lick up his shaft and take his member into my mouth and start sucking his dick. I hear him growl a little when I hollow out my cheeks and he says "Come here little one. That ain't what I want." I move up and straddle him. He puts on a condom and I lower myself onto his impressive length. He sits up I am riding him and I keep hearing my mother in my head and I start to kiss him and try to concentrate on him and not my head.

Once we reach our release, I remove the condom for him and dispose of it. I move back to grab my clothes and start to get dressed. "Where are you going little one?" he asks like he did the night before. Without looking at him, I say "I have other clients Quinn." He stands and walks over to me, stopping me from getting dressed and pulls me back to the bed. Sitting down, he pulls me into his lap and says "Talk to me." I shake my head and stand up. "I'm okay Quinn. Just gotta work." I tell him. "What is it? Someone bothering you?" He asks. "No. I'm fine. Seriously." I tell him. "No you ain't." he tells me and he's right in front of me, tilting my chin up to look at him. "Quinn, as much as I enjoy...this" I motion between us "this is my job." I tell him. "And I booked you for the night so come back to bed little one." he tells me and I just nod and put my clothes back down.

Walking over to the bed, I climb in and he pulls me close. "Now, tell me why you look so sad. I not fuck you good enough?" he asks and I laugh a little. "I promise, that's not a problem. You definitely fuck me good enough." I say and he tilts my chin up. "Then what is it?" he asks. I move to straddle him and start kissing down his body. One thing I've learned is that men will stop asking questions when they have their dick in your mouth. I kiss down his body and take his member into my mouth and start to bob up and down and hear him moan. He pulls me up and without a word, he turns me onto my stomach and, after rolling on a condom, he enters me and fucks me senseless all night.

The next morning, he pulls me close as he starts to stir and kisses me softly. I move to get out of bed and start to get dressed and he stops me again. I look at him and he kisses me softly and asks "You sure you're okay?" I nod and say "Yeah Quinn. I'm good." I tell him and we head out to the main room. Kissing me again, his kiss is a little deeper this time and he says "I'll see you tonight." I shake my head and say "I don't work tonight." He nods and heads out the door.

That night, I know he's at Diosa and he's probably with one of the other girls and that's fine. He's not mine just like I'm not his. I'm sitting there when my phone rings again and it's my brother. "Hello." I say as I answer. "Why are you doing this to mom?" He asks. "Doing what brother?" I ask. "Do you understand what you being a whore is doing to mom? She's ashamed to even go to church. They all know what you do. She's embarrassed of you." he tells me. "What I do is not anyone's business but mine. But I'll tell you what. Tell mom, if she's that embarrassed then tell everyone I died." I say and hang up the phone and start to sob again. Fuck.

The next day, I get up and start getting ready for work. Walking in, I see that the doors aren't opened yet. I see Nero over to the side and he looks sad. Looking at Lyla and she is crying. I walk over and pull her into a hug and she says "He's gone." I look at her and ask "Who's gone honey?" She wipes her eyes and says "Jax." I look at her shocked and I look at Nero and he starts getting everyone over to the couches. "It's going to be a long night girls. The SONS will most likely be coming in and they need you girls. Their President, Jax, died today. If they ask you to keep them company for the night, it would be appreciated if you did it. Just take care of them and whatever they need." he tells us and we all nod.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

A little later, the SONS walk in and as soon as Quinn walks in, he takes my hand and leads me to a room. I lock the door and move him to the bed and push him to sit down. I bend down to take off his shoes and he lets me. I move to lay him back and start to help him undress. I help him take his pants off and go to remove his boxers and he stops me. "I don't want that." he tells me. He pulls me to lay beside him and he turns me onto my back. He kisses me softly and then lays his head on my chest. I run my fingers through his hair and kiss the top of his head and I feel something wet hit between my breasts. I hold him closer and say "I'm right here baby." and feel him squeeze slightly, letting me know he heard me. He looks up at me and I caress his cheek and neither of us say anything. He moves over me and he puts on the condom and enters me. He thrusts in and out slow and easy and his forehead is against mine the entire time. I find my release and he finds his right behind me. Discarding the condom into the waste basket next to the bed, he lays back down on my chest and I start running my fingers through his head again and still neither of us say anything.

After a little bit, he moves beside me and turns to face me and wraps his arms around me and pulls me into his chest. I wrap my arm around him and even though I'm still in my own head, I know he needs someone to be there for him. I look up at him "I'm here Quinn. Whatever you need." I tell him. And he kisses me softly. "I just need you." he tells me and deepens the kiss and I think he's going for another round but he doesn't. He puts his forehead to mine and says "I need you." I caress his face, our foreheads still together, and he says "Don't leave me." I nod and he pulls me close.

We spend the next several hours, just holding each other, kissing a little now and then but not talking. I know he's thinking about the brother he just lost and I'm thinking about what my mom and brother told me. This is who I am. I'm a whore. Men pay for my comfort but once they get what they paid for, that's it. They go back to their lives, their wives and girlfriends and I'm left alone. When I need comfort, I'm left to my own devices. At least I can be there for Quinn. I know this isn't easy for him. I leave up and kiss him softly and I feel a tear fall from my eye. "Why are you crying little one?" he asks. "I can't imagine what you guys are going through." He cups my face and says "That's not why you're crying little one. What is it?" he asks. "Tell me what you need Quinn." I whisper. He shakes his head and I say "I'm fine baby. Just want to make sure you're okay." I tell him and he drops it for now but what he says next was not what I thought he'd say. "Be mine." he says. I look at him shocked. "Quinn…" I start. "Rane." He says. I sigh. "Rane, you don't mean that. You're running off of emotions baby. You just lost your brother…" I start. "It's not because of losing my brother. I'm not getting any younger and I want to settle down. Have a family." he tells me. "Rane, I can't do that. Hell, I fuck for a goddamn living. You don't need someone that everyone else has had." I tell him and move to get out of bed but he stops me. "I don't give a shit about that." he tells me and I look at him and say "You should. No one wants a whore for an Old Lady baby." I tell him. "You ain't a whore." he tells me. "I work at a brothel and fuck men for a living. That's the actual definition of a whore Rane." I tell him laughing a little. He pulls me closer and says "Just think about it." he tells me and I nod.

I look up at him and kiss him softly and we just spend the next little bit, wrapped around each other. I move to straddle him and kiss him softly, he deepens the kiss and turns us over and after putting on another condom, he enters me and we spend the rest of the night reaching bliss after bliss before finally falling asleep in each others arms.

Waking up the next morning I lay there watching him sleep and have to fight off the tears again. Not just for the loss of his brother but because I know that even if he is serious about being with me that it could never work. I feel him start to stir and he pulls me closer. Opening his eyes, he leans down and kisses me softly. "How'd you sleep?" I ask. "Okay. You?" he asks. "I'm okay." I say when I see the question in his eyes. I pull out of his arms and move to get dressed and he just watches me. "I meant what I said last night." he tells me. I shake my head and say "Rane…" I start and he stops me. "Don't. Just think about it okay?" he asks and I nod.

Walking out to the main room, he cups my face and kisses me softly and says "Give me your phone." I hand him the phone and he puts his number in it. "Call me when you decide." he says and I whisper "Okay." Kissing me one more time, he heads out the door with the rest of his brothers and I look at Lyla. "You okay?" I ask her. "I will be." she says. "What was that about?" she asks, nodding towards the door. I shake my head and say "He said he wants me to be with him but he just lost his brother and doesn't want to be alone." I tell her. "I don't know. He might surprise you. He's lost brothers before and never asked someone to be with him. Just think about it." she tells me and I nod.

Getting home, my phone rings again and I see it's my mom again. "Hello mother." I say. "Your brother told me what you said about telling people you died. How could you?" she asks. "You now what mother? Don't. I've been working all night and it's been a shit night for everyone so I really don't care what you think of me or what anyone else thinks. I'm a fucking whore. Get over it. I make more money in one night than my oh so perfect brother makes in a fucking week. I don't need either of you." I tell her. "You're father would be so ashamed if he were still alive." she tells me. "Oh you mean the same father that was fucking your sister all those years? Did you never wonder why our cousin Jasmine looked just like me? But that would make her my sister now wouldn't it? Goodbye mother." I say and hang up before blocking her number and my brother's. I take a shower before heading to bed for a few hours sleep before heading back to work tonight.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Walking into work that night, I walk to the bar and ask the bartender for a shot of whiskey and down it before asking for one more and downing it. "You okay?" Nero asks. "Yeah Nero. Just been a long few days and the wine I have at home wasn't cutting it." I tell him and laugh a little. "I know the feeling." he says before motioning to the bartender to give him three shots. We each take one and then he hands one to Lyla and he says "To the fucked up." and we all salute our shot glasses and down the shots before he moves to open the door.

Once the doors are opened, the men start walking in. One walks over to me and starts talking to me and he's one I've been with before. I lead him to a room and once he finds his release, he says "You know you don't have to do this. I could take care of you." he tells me as he's putting his shirt back on and I'm wrapping my robe around myself. "That's sweet but I'm happy where I'm at." I tell him. "You'd rather be a whore than be with me?" he asks before shaking his head. I didn't even get to answer before he backhands me. Holding my cheek, I hear him say "Worthless pussy." before he walks out the door. I stay in the room a few more minutes, redoing my makeup so that the red handprint doesn't show.

When I get myself together, I head out to the main room and I keep hearing him call me worthless pussy but he's right. That's what I am. Walking out, I see Quinn at the bar and I walk over to Lyla to check in. Another man walks over and before he can say anything, Quinn walks over and says "She's booked for the night." He nods and walks away. Quinn turns to me and pulls me to the room I just came from. As soon as we're in the room, he pins me to the door and picks me up before crashing his lips with mine. When we separate, he puts his forehead to mine and I whisper "Fuck me Rane." He carries me to the bed and we both strip to nothing. He puts on a condom and enters me. "Harder Rane. Please." I beg and he slams into me over and over and I find my release before he finds his. He lays beside me and pulls me into his arms. Turning to face me, he cups my face and sees the light bruise that has started forming. He leans away from me a little more and asks "Who?" I pull away and start to get dressed and say "Doesn't matter." He gently grabs my hand and says "Don't leave." I stop what I'm doing and say "Rane, this is my job. I have other clients and I need the money." I say. "You don't have to do this. I can take care of you." he says and I cringe. "What?" he asks and I shake my head. "Nothing." I say and start to get dressed again and he takes my clothes out of my hand and picks me up, carrying me to the bed.

He lays me down on the bed and hovers over me. "I got you." he says softly and I shake my head no. Cupping my face, he kisses me softly and I feel the tears start to fall. He holds me close and whispers "Why are you crying little one?" but I don't speak. "Talk to me." he says and I pull away from him. I can't stop the tears and he cups my face again and kisses me softly. "What is it baby?" he asks. "So much shit. Rane, I'm so fucked up." I tell him. "That's not always a bad thing baby. You and me...we're the best kind of fucked up." he says and I start to laugh a little. "Only you would say that." I tell him and pull away. "So much shit in my head. Do you know why I do this?" I ask and he shakes his head no. "I do this because I can't do relationships. Every relationship I've ever attempted expected me to give up who I am to be their wife, give them kids and I didn't want to do that." I say. "You don't want to get married and have a family?" he asks. "It's not that. I'd love that. But there isn't anyone that's going to want to be with me when they see the real me." I tell him. "Tell me about the real you." he says. "I have the same disease that my father had. I'm a sex addict. I love sex. I live for it. But no one has ever been able to satisfy me." I say and whisper "Until you." and look down at my hands. He steps forward and tilts my chin up and says "I want you. I want to settle down, get married and have a family. I'm not getting any younger and little one, I can't get enough of you. I've not even touched another woman because they don't do for me what you do." he tells me and the tears are falling harder. "I need time." I tell him and he nods. "Okay. But tonight you're mine." he tells me before picking me up and carrying me back to bed to spend the night inside me.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The next morning, we go to leave and he walks me to my car. Kissing me goodbye, he says "Call if you need anything." I nod and say "I will. Be safe please." I whisper and he kisses me one more time. I get into my car and head home and shower. I'm sitting on the couch, later that day, when there's a knock on my door. I open the door and see my mother and brother standing there. "What do you want?" I ask. They push their way into my house and my mother starts speaking. "You need to call your pimp and tell him you quit. You have one week to get this house packed up." she tells me. "What are you talking about?" I ask. "You remember my friend Jake?" my brother asks and I nod my head yes. "He's agreed to marry you and make you a respectable woman. Isn't that wonderful dear?" my mother asks excitedly. "No. It's not. I'm not quitting my job or moving out of my house and I damn sure am not marrying Jake." I tell her and she says "You will do what I tell you. This is no life for my daughter." she tells me when all of a sudden there's another knock on the door. I roll my eyes. What else could go wrong? I open the door and Rane walks in. "Rane? What are you doing here?" I ask. "I thought we could talk." he tells me and my mom walks over. "You bring strange men to your home now?" my mother asks, disgusted. "No mother I don't." I say. "There a problem?" Rane asks me and I say "They were just leaving." My brother speaks up and says "One week Lorna. Then you marry Jake. You don't get a say in this." Rane looks at me and sees that I'm fighting off tears again and turns to my brother and mother and says "Lorna's with me now. You don't call her or come by unless she specifically tells you to and if you do and you upset her again? I will find you and it won't be fucking pretty. She said get out. I suggest you go." Rane says.

My mom and brother walk out and Rane pulls me to him and I start to sob. "Thank you Rane." I say and he picks me up and carries me to the couch. He sits down and pulls me to his lap and just holds me. "Talk to me little one." he says. "They told me to pack up the house that they are making me marry my brother's friend Jake." I tell him. "What do you want?" he asks and I shake my head. He tilts my chin up and kisses me softly. "What do you want Lorna?" I move to straddle him and say "I want you Rane. All of you." I say. He looks into my eyes and I nod my head telling him my answer to being with him. "Then you have me." he says before kissing me deeply before picking me up and laying me on the couch. We start to shed clothes between kisses and he enters me slowly and it's the first time we've done this without a condom. "Please don't stop Rane." I moan and he crashes his lips with mine before he starts to slam into me over and over again until I find release after release before he finds his inside me.

He lays on top of me, his head on my chest and I ask "If I'm with only you then you're with only me." I tell him. "Agreed." He says, still laying on my chest. "And I'm going to want to get married and have kids." I tell him. "Understood." he says. "I get that the club comes first but if we're doing this, I won't be just pussy. I won't be here just for you to get off. You've been really good to me Rane and I don't want that to change just because we're together." I say. He looks up at me and kisses me softly and says "You will never be just pussy. I plan on making you my wife and giving you kids but I won't change who you are. I do have an idea to run by you though." he says and I push him to sit up. We start getting dressed and sit on the couch. "The club used to own a porn studio. Lyla used to be one of the girls there." he tells me. "She told me." I say. "Well, we're opening up another porn studio called Redwoody. She's going to be producing and she suggested you working there too." he says. "What would I do?" I ask. "Maybe you could manage the webcam girls." he says and I think about it for a minute. "Under one condition." I say and he nods that he's listening. "I get to be a cam girl. I have an idea if you'll hear it." I say. "Okay." he says, actually listening. "I can be the Dom camgirl. I would be in leather boots and black lingerie and wear a mask so no one would know it was me and I could bring a sub in but it will only ever be girls if that's okay." I say. "I can live with that and you would still be able to do what you love." He tells me. I kiss him softly and say "Then you got yourself an Old Lady." He kisses me hard and I can't help but smile into the kiss.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Waking up the next morning, I am in my bed and Quinn is wrapped around me. I lay awake thinking about things and I can't believe he wants to be with me. I feel him pull me closer as he starts to stir. "Morning babe." he whispers. "Morning Rane." I say as I turn in his arms. He kisses me softly and asks "Are you okay?" I smile softly and say "Yeah Rane. I am." He smiles back at me and I say "I need to talk to Nero in person though. Tell him what's going on." I tell him. "We'll get dressed and hit the diner and then head over there. We can hit Redwoody after." he tells me. "Okay baby." I say as I kiss him one more time.

We head to the diner to eat and after, we walk into Diosa. I walk into Nero's office while Quinn gets a beer at the bar. "Hey Nero. Can I talk to you a minute?" I ask. "Sure. Have a seat." he says and I take the seat across from him. "I take it you heard that the guys are opening up a porn studio." I say and he nods. "You going to work for them?" he asks smirking. "Yeah. Is that okay?" I ask. "Honey, listen to me. I know Quinn asked you about being with him and you being in here talking to me now tells me you agreed." he tells me and I nod my head yes. "I'm happy for you. I knew the first night he was with you that you two would end up together." he tells me and I look at him shocked. "Honey, you're the only one he's been with since you started here. But what will you be doing at the porn studio? I don't see him letting you do porn." he says. I laugh a little and say "I'm managing the cam girls." I tell him and he nods. "Like I said, I'm happy for you. Take care of yourself and I'm here if you ever need anything." he tells me. "Thanks Nero. I just didn't want to burn this bridge, you know." I say and he nods. "I know. We're good." he tells me.

I walk out to the bar and see one of the girls trying to talk to him. I walk over and he pulls me close and I say "He's not available." She smirks and says "Good for you Lorna." before walking away. He kisses me softly and says "Let's head to Redwoody." I just nod.

Walking into Redwoody, I walk up to Lyla and she hugs me. "You coming on board?" she asks and I nod. She looks at Quinn and then me and smiles and I nod my head yes. "Good." she says simply. Quinn pulls me close and I wrap my arms around him. We talk to the guys and get everything worked out and I tell Lyla that I have some ideas for the camgirls and she says we would talk to some of the girls the next day at the staff meeting.

Pulling up at my house, we see a car sitting in the driveway. "You know that car?" Quinn asks. "No. I don't." I tell him. Getting off his bike, we walk up to the porch and see my brother's friend Jake sitting there. "Jake? What are you doing here?" I ask. "Thought we could talk about the wedding." he says. "There's not going to be a wedding. I told my mom and brother that." I tell him. "Well, they said it's still on. Who's this?" he asks looking at Quinn. "This is my Old Man. Jake, there's not going to be a wedding. Not with me and you anyway." I tell him. "I get it but, Lorna, can we talk?" he asks. "Anything you need to say can be said in front of him." I say motioning to Rane. "That's fine." he says and we all walk inside. "Look, if he makes you happy, that's all I care about. But you're mom and brother aren't going to stop. They said that they want me to marry you and get you pregnant so that you'll stop working at the brothel." he tells me. "Well, I quit the brothel." I tell him. "They will be happy to hear that but what you do is your business, not theirs." he tells me. "I appreciate that but why are you telling me this?" I ask. "Because all your life, you never did anything for yourself. Your mother controlled everything you did and it's time you did something for you. And if working at a brothel makes you happy then do it." he says. "Well, I did quit the brothel but now I'm managing porn." I tell him. "Well. Good for you." he says laughing. "Look, your mom and brother are insane. They want to put on this perfect image but they aren't perfect." he tells me. I look at him confused and he says "Your brother isn't perfect like your mom thinks he is. Your brother has a secret boyfriend that your mom doesn't know about." he tells me and I look at him shocked. "His name is Nathan." he tells me. "Wow. I didn't know that." I tell him. "I know. And your mom doesn't know that I know, but she is a hundred grand in debt. Gambling." he tells me and I look at him shocked again. "Look, just keep that in mind when they start spatting that perfect life shit." she tells me and I nod. He looks at Rane and says "Take care of her. Her family is insane. They won't stop." Rane nods and says "I got her." before shaking Jake's hand and seeing him out. I look at Rane and he says "I got you little one." I kiss him softly and say "Thank you Giant." before he pulls me close again and I just sit and think about what Jake just told me.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

It's been a couple of weeks and Rane picked me up from Redwoody. Getting on the back of his bike, we head home. Pulling into the driveway, I roll my eyes as I get off of the back of Rane's bike. "What the fuck?" he asks. "I don't know but I'm tired of this shit." I say, getting pissed. I walk up and ask "What do you want?" My brother looks at me and says "Jake said you weren't getting married. What did we tell you?" he asks. "I'm not marrying Jake. I don't love Jake." I tell him. "You'll do what you're told Lorna." he tells me as he steps closer and I step back, into Rane. He pulls me behind him before stepping to get into my brother's face. "Lorna said she ain't marrying him because she's marrying me so your best bet is to get into that little car of yours and go back to your little boyfriend's house and keep pretending your fucking perfect because you would hate for mommy dearest to find out about your precious little Nathan." Rane says and my brother's eyes go wide. "How do you know about that?" he asks. Rane smirks and says "Better question would be what would it take for us to not tell mommy about her perfect little boy." My brother stiffens and Rane says "You and your mother are to stay the fuck away from my old lady. Do you understand me?" he asks and my brother nods before running to his car and leaving.

I walk over to Rane and pull him down to kiss him deeply. When we come up for air, we are still standing on the front porch and I ask "You want to marry me?" Kissing me softly, he whispers "Tomorrow." I look at him shocked and he pulls a small bag out of his kutte pocket. "Rane?" I ask, still shocked. Taking my left hand, he puts the ring on my finger and says "Be my wife." I smile softly and whisper "Tomorrow." before he picks me up and carries me into the house. He carries me to the bedroom and lays me down before making love to me all night.

The next morning, we get up and start getting dressed and I'm quiet. "You okay little one?" he asks as he pulls me close. "Yeah. Just...by the end of the day I'm going to be your wife." I say softly. "You don't want that?" he asks concerned. "Yes baby. I want to marry you...today. Just, are you sure this is what you want?" I ask. Cupping my face he looks into my eyes and says "It is baby. I want to make you my wife and knock you the fuck up. I want to give you everything you want and then some." he tells me. I smile softly and say "I love you Rane." Pulling me close and kissing me softly he says "I love you too Lorna."

An hour later, we are walking out of the courthouse and Rane and Lorna Quinn. Walking into Redwoody, Lyla sees us and says "You look amazing." as she looks at me in my white sundress and heels. "Thanks. Thought I'd wear something nice on my wedding day." She looks at me shocked and asks "You two?" Rane nods and says "An hour ago." She pulls me closer and then hugs him and Chibs walks up. "What's going on?" Rane looks at him and smiles before saying "Married my Old Lady this morning." Chibs hugs him before calling all the guys and Old Ladies together to share the good news.

We are at the bar, celebrating, when I feel Rane's lips on my neck. He whispers "Let's head home Mrs Quinn." I turn in his arms and say "Anything you want Mr Quinn." before he picks me up and carries me out the bike.

Pulling up at home, we spend the night making love as husband and wife. The next morning we wake up to a pounding on the door. Getting dressed quickly, we head out and he answers the door. My mother tries to push her way in but Rane stops her. "What do you need?" he asks. "I need to speak to my daughter." she says, glaring at him. "Babe, you want to talk to your mother?" he asks, not taking his eyes off of her. "No I don't baby." I say. "You heard her. My wife doesn't want to talk to you." Rane tells her. "Wife? No. Absolutely not. Lorna, it's bad enough that you're a whore but now you're married to this biker? You're a disgrace." she yells and my eyes start to tear up. Rane steps forward and says "I'm going to tell you like I told your son. She doesn't want anything to do with either of you so if you come here and upset my wife again, I will make you disappear. My wife is not a fucking whore but you might want to talk to your son about his dirty little secret." Rane says before slamming the door in her face. Walking over to me, he pulls me close and says "Baby, listen to me. You're fucking perfect and you're my wife. We're going be happy and have our kids and you're going to be the best fucking mother. Do you know why?" he asks and I look at him. "Because you will never do anything to make our kids feel the way you do right now. I'll get with the club and we'll handle them." he tells me and I nod before snuggling into him. "I love you Rane." I say. "I love you too Mrs. Quinn." he says causing a small smile to come to my face.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

It's been a couple of days since my mother was here and I keep thinking about what Rane said. I would never do anything to make my kids feel the way she made me feel. He's right. I'm sitting on the couch drinking my coffee and lost in my thoughts when Rane sits next to me with his own. I feel him place his hand on my thigh and I look up at him. He leans over and kisses me softly. "What are you thinking about?" he asks. "About what you said. You're right. I would never make my kids feel the way she made me feel. It just bothers me that I don't know why she hates me so much. What did I do wrong?" I ask. "You didn't do anything wrong babe. Listen, some people are meant to be parents and some people aren't. She's not. You are." he tells me. "I love you. You know that right?" I ask. "I do babe. I know you love me just like I love you." he says before kissing me again.

A little later, I get a phone call. "Hello?" I ask as I answer. "Hey Lorna. It's Jasmine." she says. "Hey. What's up?" I ask. "I was wondering if we could talk." she says. "Of course. Do you want to come over?" I ask. "I'd like that." she tells me and I give her the address. A little later, we hear a knock on the door and when I answer, I see Jasmine standing there. I hug her before leading her inside. "Babe, this is Jasmine. Jasmine, this is my husband Rane." I say. "Nice to meet you." he says. "You too." she says softly. I look at her and say "We can go out onto the back deck and talk." She nods and we head out back. A couple of minutes later, Rane walks out with a couple of cups of coffee for us. "Thanks babe." I say and he heads back inside.

"What did you want to talk about?" I ask. "I found out something and I want to hear from you if it's true. You seem to be the only one in the family that never lied to me." she tells me. "Okay. What did you find out?" I ask. "That your father was mine too." she says. "Dad never verbally confirmed it but yeah, he's your father too. That's why he made sure to do everything for you that he did for me." I tell her. "Why?" she asks. "Your mom wanted a baby. But the man she married, the one you thought was your dad, couldn't have kids so my dad stepped in. Him and mom were having problems anyway and your mom was good to him. I honestly think they loved each other. You're mom was always good to me too. She never treated me like my mom does." I tell her. "So that makes you my sister." she says. "Are you okay with that?" I ask. "That would explain why we were so close growing up." she says. "We can still be close. I don't have anything to do with my mom or my brother. I could use a little family around." I tell her and she smiles. "You're okay with all of this?" she asks. "Yeah. I understand why my dad agreed to it and he never turned his back on either of us. He was a good dad." I tell her. "He was. So, what's going on with you and your mom and our brother?" she asks so I start telling her everything. "Well, fuck them. We're all the family we need." she tells me and I smile.

We are still outside talking and she asks "How did you meet your husband?" I laugh and say "You know I told you that I worked at a brothel?" I ask and she nods. "He was one of my customers. Always booked me for the entire night and was the only one that could satisfy me. He told me he wanted me to be his and he wanted to marry me. I couldn't say no. He's been too good to me and I had already fallen in love with him." I tell her. "Please tell me he has brothers." she tells me. "Well, club brothers but yes. I could introduce you to Happy, his best friend. You'll like him." I tell her and she smiles.

That evening, we head out to go to the clubhouse for another party. Rane had asked Happy to come and give Jasmine a ride. Happy pulls up and we walk outside. "Hey Happy." I say. "Hey Lorna." he says. "Hap, this is my sister Jasmine. Thanks for giving her a ride." I say and he walks over to him. He hands her a helmet as he looks her up and down. Looking at me, he nods and I nod back. She gets on behind him. "You ready little girl?" he asks. "Hell yeah." she says and we all laugh. They kick the bikes to life and we head to the party.

After partying with everyone for a while, I see my sister and Happy staying close and hanging out. He leans down and kisses her and she melts into him and I can't help but smile. We walk over and I ask "You good?" She snuggles into Happy's side and says "Yeah. I'm gonna crash with Hap tonight. That okay?" she asks. "Yeah. That's okay." I tell her and move to hug her "I better get details tomorrow sis." I whisper and she laughs at me. Rane and I head to bed and as soon as we're in the bed, he hovers over me and we start to shed clothes before he enters me and makes love to me all night long. When we finally lay down for the night, he kisses me softly and says "I love you Little One." I smile and say "I love you too Giant.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Waking up the next morning, I am snuggled into Rane's chest and he starts to stir. Kissing me softly, he hovers over me and we continue to kiss gently. "I love you." he whispers. "I love you too." I tell him. I brush my nose with his and whisper "Fuck me Rane." I hear him growl before he enters me slowly. Thrusting in and out hard and fast and I can't help but lose myself to him over and over before he finds his inside me.

We get up and dressed before heading out to the bar for coffee. I see Jasmine and Happy sitting at the bar and his hand is on her thigh and I can't help but smile. "I gotta clock in." Rane says. "Okay baby." I say before kissing him softly. "Me too. You hanging out?" Happy asks Jasmine and she asks "That okay?" He nods and kisses her and says "Yeah. We can get something to eat when I get off work." She nods before he kisses her one more time and heads out to the garage. I sit beside her and say "Okay sis. Spill." I tell her. "I'm surprised I can even walk." she tells me laughing. "That good?" I ask. "Oh yeah. He...um...wants to see where this goes." she tells me and I smile softly. "That's great Jazmine." I tell her and we hug. We go on talking about Rane and Happy and before we know it, they are clocking out and coming inside. "Let me shower and we can go eat." Happy says and she nods. "I'm gonna shower too and we can head home." Rane tells me and I say "Okay baby." before he kisses me and heads to the dorm.

After they come back out, Happy and Jasmine head out to eat and we head home. Once we walk in the door, we sit on the couch together and he pulls me into his lap like he always does. Kissing me softly he says "What do you say we don't leave the bed tomorrow since I'm off work?" I smirk and ask "What do you have in mind?" He starts kissing my neck and whispers "I can knock you up." before standing up and carrying me to the bedroom. He puts me on the bed and we start shedding clothes before making love. I find my release over and over before he finds his inside me.

After getting cleaned up and dressed, he orders dinner and when it arrives, we eat before laying in bed. We spend the rest of the night, him inside me, in the hopes of growing our family. I love this man so much. When he finally falls asleep, I lay there awake, thinking about how I have a wonderful man, a sister that accepts me, and hopefully a little one growing in my womb.

The next morning, I'm still sleeping and I roll over to feel the other side of the bed empty. I open my eyes and don't hear the shower. I lay there a little longer and just think about the man that loves me. He's shown that he loves me more than anyone ever has. I didn't have my father there to give me away when I married Rane but I pray that he will be there to give our little girl away on her wedding day.

I get up and get dressed and head out in search of my husband. I listen as I walk down the hall and can hear him talking to someone. Thinking he's on the phone, I walk in quietly and then I hear a voice I never thought I would hear again. "Lolo" I turn around and see the last person I thought I would ever see again. "Daddy?"


End file.
